


The lost temple of Rau’chy - Tweet fics Batch #9

by LewdCookies



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, D&D 3.5 Iconic characters, D&D Iconics, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dunking on Redgar, Erotica, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Femdom, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Hemipenis, Large Insertion, Light Mind Control, Lots of Sex, Mental influencing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: The D&D 3.5 Iconic characters travel to a lost temple corrupted by a magical artifact.
Relationships: Alhandra/Angel, Female Elf/Male Orcs, Female Half-Elf/Lizardman, Female Half-elf/Male Lizardmen, Female Halfling/Male Orc, Female Human/Male Angel, Jozan/Orcs, Lidda/Orc, Male Human/Female Orcs, Mialee/Orcs, Vadania/Lizardman
Kudos: 8





	The lost temple of Rau’chy - Tweet fics Batch #9

Legends speak of an ancient temple dedicated to some old forgotten deity deep within the jungles to the South. Located within this temple lies an artifact of great power, the Gem of Prurient Nature. The artifact capable of fulfilling the wielders greatest desires. 

Tempted by thoughts of gaining immense riches and glory of finding this forgotten artifact a group of six intrepid adventurers now find themselves outside the opening to the overgrown temple. Having spent several days of trekking through the jungle from the nearest outpost. 

Of course, legends and myths has a tendency to get distorted over time. The long forgotten temple in fact dedicated to a trio of deities dedicated to the pleasures of the flesh. The artifact is very much capable of fulfilling someone’s desires. But not in the way one might expect.

None of the adventures were really aware of this. Nor do any of the natives that live in the jungle around know of this. To them it’s simply another ruin, the Gem’s presence unknown. However the Gem’s magic has subtly influenced them, leaving them in a state of constant arousal. 

Unknowing of the lustful dangers that resided within the temple the adventures ventures forth. The temple itself is a maze of hallways and its not long until the party manages to get themselves split up. Everyone unaware that the Gem’s magic has begun influencing them as well.

Lidda whimpered softly as she felt the girthy orc shaft push deeper and deeper inside of her dripping wet folds. The halfling rogue unable, or perhaps even unwilling, to do anything other than holding on. The orc fucking her with long, powerful strokes that made her head spin.

Right next to the quiet halfling Mialee was howling like a banshee with lust as a pair of orcs double penetrated her. The lithe elf wizard’s body sandwiched between their muscular ones. Their hungry thrusting making her bounce wildly as she was finally getting properly fucked.

By this point Jozan had stopped struggling to get free from the pair of female orcs that had him pinned to the ground. The human cleric eagerly eating out the pussy of the one sitting on his face while her friend was moaning loudly as she was bouncing up and down on his shaft.

With her body pressed up against the wall Vadania couldn’t do anything than to moan wantonly as she felt the Lizardman’s two-pronged hemipenis penetrate her holes from behind. An illicit shudder ran through the half-elf druid when she suddenly felt him bottom out inside of her.

But even as she was getting fucked the druid wanted more, now completely lost in a fugue of lust and forbidden desires. She wantonly beckoned to one of the other members of the pack to come closer. The half-elf eagerly opening her mouth to take one of the shafts into her mouth.

In her search for the others Alhandra had managed to walk into the temple’s main chamber. Sitting in the middle of the chamber was the Gem they had come here for. Remembering what the artifact did the Paladin decided to gamble and called upon the game to bring her friends to her.

When the angel suddenly appeared before her she was filled with a sense of joy that her patron deity had sent one of their chosen to help her. She was overjoyed that she almost immediately sank down to her knees and began to eagerly suck and slobber on its hard divine shaft.

Her loud and lustful moans were soon ringing out inside the chamber as she rode on top of the angel in a frenzy. The Paladin far too lost in her desires to keep in mind any vows or promises. Not that she would’ve been punished anyway because those vows were just bullshit anyway.

One by one the adventures had stumbled out from the temple as the sun began to slowly sink beneath the horizon. Regdar’s unconscious body having been hauled back outside by Alhandra. She had found him inside a treasure room where he had apparently slipped and bonked his head.

None of them wanted to speak of what had happened inside the temple. Even if their naked and sticky bodies said plenty. But it wasn’t long until they were lustfully eyeing each others bodies. Partially thanks to the Gem’s lingering influence and also pent up lust for each other. 

The orgy lasted long into the night.  
Regdar didn’t get laid if you're wondering. He was still unconscious.

It wasn’t until late in the morning until the final party member stumbled out of the temple, looking well and truly fucked. The frustrated elf having given in to her urges and promptly fucked her way through the temple’s inhabitants from top to bottom until she had collapsed.

In the end they got a fair share of wealth from looting the temple treasury. But after that day the mood amongst the party had changed and it wasn’t rare for any of them to spend an intimate night together.   
Well everyone except Regdar who hasn't noticed anything going on.

But as for the Gem of Prurient Nature? If you asked any of the party members they would tell you they weren’t able to find it inside the temple. But truthfully it was inside a specially enchanted bag inside Lidda’s backpack. Mostly because it was the rogue’s turn to use it.


End file.
